


All My Friends Are Heathens

by buckyseyesandthighs



Series: All My Friends Are Heathens [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Demons, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Half-Vampires, Marvel Universe, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyseyesandthighs/pseuds/buckyseyesandthighs
Summary: In an alternate universe where monsters roam freely among humans, eight of these creatures group together under one roof. Their newest member, a dark vampire, comes to meet their reoccurring house guest who may be more than what she seems.





	1. Creature/Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! This post is the little bit of background for my series, All My Friends Are Heathens. It's a little creature/character information and I will be uploading the actual series starting tomorrow (or Friday July 5th/2019) and adding the rest periodically throughout the next couple of weeks. I really enjoy the whole full immersion thing so I like attention to detail and anything that helps amp up the story a bit. Also I’m a huge dork. Some of these details may not be directly mentioned in the story but they’re still there.

  
**Let’s meet our heathens, shall we?**

  
**Vampire: Bucky**  
\- half demon, half vampire  
\- has ‘magical’ abilities contained in his left arm, dubbed a ‘dark limb’  
\- fangs are always visible, don’t retract  
\- not affected by garlic or the sun  
\- eyes turn completely black with blood lust  
\- doesn’t sparkle  
\- has the ability to make me feel physically and emotionally compromised cause hot damn

  
**Shapeshifter: Steve**  
\- not canon to the Supernatural shapeshifter  
\- doesn’t need to shed his skin to change appearance  
\- also not a homicidal maniac  
\- his eyes react to light, revealing that he’s in ‘shifted’ form (see gif)  
\- eye are also the most sensitive, gets horrible migraines during full moons  
\- still a sweet blushing boy

  
**Werewolf: Tony**  
\- doesn’t generally sleep at night  
\- doesn’t generally sleep at all  
\- hair grows much faster than normal  
\- still maintains perfectly manicured goatee  
\- can transform into a wolf-state at will  
\- is still in control of his mind/action  
\- only during full moons he loses all control and surrenders to the wolf  
\- bloats easily

  
**Giant Claw: Sam**  
\- werewolf rules apply to Sam as well  
\- transforms into a human-sized feathered beast at will (he’s big)  
\- can telepathically communicate with other birds  
\- also has the ability to transform into dozens of smaller birds, like a flock  
\- falcons in his case (cause how extra)  
\- don’t ask him about specific body parts changing, he doesn’t like that

  
**Seductress/Black Widow: Natasha**  
\- our resident siren  
\- can seduce any man, woman, or beast into her favour  
\- her kiss captivates her prey and she can deploy webbing from her fingertips to trap them  
\- when angered or threatened, she skips formalities and just tears them apart  
\- basically a short-tempered predator but also a fierce protector

  
**Invisible Man: Clint**  
\- pretty straightforward  
\- yes I feel bad but it was either this or mummy (lol)  
\- he can disappear and materialize at will  
\- can’t walk through solid mass, i.e. walls  
\- cause he’s invisible, not a ghost  
\- has clothes that can change too  
\- Nat is not too happy about that

  
**Witch: Wanda**  
\- well…she’s a witch  
\- telepathic; can connect with another’s mind through touch  
\- the whole floaty red smoke thing is still relevant  
\- doesn’t stray too far from what we already know  
\- they really did half the work for me here  
\- okay all the work, they did all the work

  
**Robot/Synthezoid: Vision**  
\- he’s not a real boy  
\- doesn’t need to eat or sleep  
\- upgrades his software during full moons


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe where monsters roam freely among humans, eight of these creatures group together under one roof. Their newest member, a dark vampire, comes to meet their reoccurring house guest who may be more than what she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday, but I had a long day at work soooo...I didn't post it. Heh my bad. Anyways here it is! The first chapter to my Heathens series. I hope you like it!  
>  **side note: the picture in this chapter was literally the inspiration for this entire series so there ya have it!**

The rain had thankfully let up significantly by the time you parked your car at the bottom of the long walkway, having finally reached your destination. Warm hues of orange and purple cascaded in the sky as the sun set in the distance casting a soft glow over the large residence ahead. Grabbing only your umbrella and travel backpack, you walked for the remainder of your journey. Raindrops continued to pelt gently against your umbrella as you smiled warmly up at the towering manor ahead of you. It had been almost three months since the last time you were here and that familiar sense of security had crept up on you again. As unconventional as this place and its inhabitants were, this would always be your home.

* * * * * * * * * *

“You guys smell that? Something’s coming. Something new,” Bucky announced cautiously, still inhaling deeply. His enhanced senses had picked up on a faint detection of fresh and unfamiliar blood. He turned to the others that were scattered throughout the room looking at him curiously from their seats.

The inside of the large mansion was almost as cliche as the outside; Victorian design with just a hint of Gothic aesthetic. The technology and appliances were all modern and updated, state-of-the-art gizmos that seemed almost unnecessary. The color scheme consisting of deep reds and faded blacks, and baroque detailing in gold were accented throughout. The place was quite stunning as much as it was mind-numbingly stereotypical.

“All I smell is wet dog and it’s making me nauseous.” Sam glared over at Tony who was still trying to dry his hair. The slightly drenched man thought it would be fun to run around in the rain. Which it was, only made better now that he knew it distressed his friend and fellow hybrid.

“Get over it, birdman. I’m still nursing that gash left behind by one of your talons and you don’t see me complaining,” Tony retaliated and threw his towel at Sam, landing it directly over his face. He cursed and coughed in disgust, tossing the damp fabric away. Still wearing a smug grin, Tony got up and started sniffing the air.

“Anyways, Barnes is right. I can smell it too.” He sniffed a little harder as he roamed around the room, following the scent to the front window. “Wait a minute, that’s not new. That’s Y/N!” he exclaimed and turned towards the group. Excited and relieved comments were exchanged upon hearing your name and arrival.

Bucky had only come to the house a few weeks ago after Steve found him hiding out in a remote village in Europe. He had called unwanted attention to himself when a couple of tourists were found drained of their blood, despite the town’s ‘No Feeding’ laws. Steve decided it would be best for Bucky to join them at the house while things cooled down. However, during his time here no one had mentioned anything about you. He remained still and silent while the others chatted excitedly, finding himself eager to learn more about you. He continued to breathe in your scent as it grew stronger by the minute; you were getting closer. He had never experienced such an intoxicating feeling, especially from a distance, and his mouth had started watering already.

Steve noticed the dark glint in Bucky’s eyes and moved to sit beside his pale skinned friend. In an instant, Bucky was standing by the window overlooking the vast grounds in front of the manor. He couldn’t see you approaching yet, but he was content to wait.

“So who is she?” Bucky asked the group as he surveyed the rapidly darkening skies, beginning to show the last signs of falling rain. He opened the panel to let the cool breeze penetrate the stuffy room, hoping to air out the smells coming from the other creatures. It also allowed for him to gain a better hold on your scent.

“She’s our friend.” Clint’s disembodied voice came from beside Sam suddenly, making the man leap from his seat and land across Natasha and Wanda’s laps. Clint materialized and began laughing hysterically when the girls pushed Sam onto the floor almost immediately.

“Dammit Barton, I told you to cut that shit out.” Sam groaned. Now that he was annoyed and sore, he picked himself up and trudged over to the bar in the corner of the room. Bucky rolled his eyes at their antics, still intent on learning more about you.

“Alright then, what is she?” He wondered if maybe your aroma had anything to do with your creature designation.

“She’s human, Buck. She stays with us every few months when she’s done traveling.” Steve closed the distance between himself and his friend and leaned against the wall by the window.

“She’s a bit of a transient, but she’s awesome.” Natasha chimed in, not looking away from her efforts of helping Wanda braid her hair. The brunette wanted to look nice for your arrival. Nat worked on one side while red wisps of Wanda’s magic worked on the other.

“She’s family, we love her. And now she’s home again.” The young witch cooed. Both women were smiling contently at the thought of you finally returning, anxious to hear about your travels.

“That isn’t going to be a problem, is it Bucky? Y/N being a human and all?” Clint took a generous swig from his beer and looked to the pale man uncertainly, but before Bucky could answer, Sam interrupted.

“You’re such a stereotype, you know that Barnes. Full out black-on-black suit and the cheekbones. I mean, c'mon man.” He chuckled and pulled a beer out of the mini-fridge. Popping the top off, he threw it at Bucky.

Not shifting his attention from the window, Bucky’s left hand shot up and caught the small piece of metal without actually touching it. His dark limb emitted a faint glow from his palm as the cap was frozen midair. With a flick of his wrist, he propelled the small projectile straight back to Sam, making direct contact with his forehead. Sam cursed for what felt like the dozenth time that day and began rubbing at the spot on his head.

“Guys, enough. Buck, when was the last time you fed?” Steve’s concerned tone had Bucky turn to him in, growing increasingly annoyed and impatient.

“Steve, I can control myself. You know I had no choice with those people.” He reminded his friend who gave him a knowing look, but still showed slight concern. “Besides, I’m still kind of full from that.” Bucky winked and smiled wide enough to unveil his glistening white fangs. Steve still pouted disapprovingly while Tony rolled his eyes at the two old friends.

“Back to Y/N, fellas. She’s human and she’s to stay a human, you got that Barnes?” Tony ordered sternly with a glare that meant he was not to be tested.

Bucky’s patience was wearing thin from the groups pestering. He missed the days when he was free and alone to do as he pleased and he was about to give them a piece of his mind when his mouth began salivating intensely. He went to look out the window again, but you were already at the front door, knocking and waiting. The creatures around him sprang into action as they all rushed down to the entryway to greet you.

The synthezoid they called Vision was first to reach the main doors, having been in the nearby kitchen preparing everyone’s dinners. Bucky didn’t understand how a robot was able to provide nourishment for the group, but he somehow managed just fine. He had even provided Bucky with supplements that sufficiently curbed his hunger. However, now he began to realize that your effect on him had rendered them all but useless.

Bucky stayed at the top of the staircase unable to move as soon as the doors were opened. Your presence had anchored him in place, freezing his every muscle as the smell of your blood enraptured him into an almost delirious state. Indistinct and muted greetings were shared below while Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to focus on controlling his urges. He had never fought this hard before to keep his blood lust at bay. It wasn’t just hunger that consumed him, but an overwhelming need to have you close to him. He was broken from his state of concentration when he heard the gentle chords of your voice reach his ears.

“Hello up there.” He heard you softly call out to him and he looked down to make eye contact with you for the first time. Your scent alone had captivated him. The sound of your voice was a melody in his ears, but when he saw your beauty, he was mesmerized.

This was going to be interesting.

* * * * * * * * * *

_“Who’s the new blood?”_

You initially thought to say upon seeing the unknown man atop the stairs. Thankfully, you took a moment to think and opted for the more neutral greeting. The man’s pale skin was the first, and most obvious, clue you needed to figure out who he was. Or rather, what he was. Then you remembered Steve mentioning his oldest friend being a vampire, one that traveled and lived alone somewhere in Europe. Steve was always trying to get him to visit so maybe he was finally successful.

New blood. It would have been painfully ironic and you didn’t want to make a fool of yourself in front of him. Especially now that you noticed just how gorgeous he was. You had seen plenty of vampires in your travels. Many of them attractive and debonair with a high superiority complex, but none of them held a candle to this man. Even from afar he was absolutely stunning.

The suit he wore fit him in all the right places, accentuating his tall and muscular form. Wrapped entirely in black that contrasted deeply against the paleness of his skin. His cheekbones and jawline were so beautifully sculpted you would think it was by the design of some master artisan. His hair was short and styled perfectly, not a strand of his chocolate-brown locks was out of place. For some reason you could picture him with longer hair and the image made your stomach flutter, any hairstyle would befit him. You’d never thought a man to be so beautiful and yet he was exactly that.

Before you could blink again, he was standing before you. His sudden proximity had all but taken your breath away as you took in his form up close. The chill emitting from his flesh instantly sent shivers up your spine. His pupils constricted slightly as he looked down at you, showcasing the devastatingly blue irises of his eyes. He reached out in formal introduction and you responded almost automatically by placing your hand over his long, slender fingers. With no words exchanged yet, he raised your hand up to his face until you reached just below his chin. Being so wholly focused on his eyes, you didn’t notice the way his nostrils flared upon taking in your scent at this range. You did however notice the flash of darkness that entirely consumed his eyes when his lips finally met with your knuckles in a feather-light kiss. The chill you had been feeling quickly faded as you melted at the sensation.

“You must be Y/N, it’s a great pleasure to meet you. I’m James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.” There was a smoothness in his low and husky tone that soothed your mind, but made your heart race. When Bucky’s lips parted in a wide grin exposing his sharp fangs to you, you lost yourself in a trance.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next part sometime this week and then the subsequent chapter about twice a week.  
> 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe where monsters roam freely among humans, eight of these creatures group together under one roof. Their newest member, a dark vampire, comes to meet their reoccurring house guest who may be more than what she seems.

You had become so fixated on Bucky, and he with you, that you both forgot you were not alone. Though, he other creatures in the room had been watching your interaction intently. Steve called out your name and broke your concentration away from his vampire friend. The sudden interruption made you whip your head to face him, giving Tony the chance to come to your other side as he linked his arm in yours and led you away from Bucky towards the dining room. Vision had already begun to set out everyone’s meals.

“So Y/N, how were your travels? Tell me a story, please.” He pouted and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you firmly to his warm body. You pushed him away when he started making you giggle by rubbing his scruffy chin on your cheek.

“Later, Tony. By the way…” you paused to reach your hand out and cup his chin, turning his face from side to side. “I see your goatee is immaculate as always. I really don’t understand why you bother.” A teasing smirk played on your features when he glared at you in mock offense. Knowing that his hair grew at an exceedingly fast rate, you just thought that shaving seemed so trivial.

“Appearances, my dear, are everything.” He winked and reached out to hold you again, but only for a moment before he spun you away. You glided into the arms of…no one at all, you were clinging to thin air. Fighting to keep from rolling your eyes, you breathed out a sigh.

“Speaking of appearance. Clint, we’ve talked about this haven’t we?” You wanted to frown, but couldn’t manage it when the sandy-haired man finally showed himself. The wrinkles by his eyes grew more pronounced as he smiled widely at you. A smile you returned in earnest. “Ah, there’s that beautiful face.” You scrunched your nose and lips at him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Missed you, Y/N.” He pecked a quick kiss to your cheek and gave you a proper hug. For payback, you squeezed him tight until he choked out an exaggerated gasp and you both laughed.

“I missed you weirdos too.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, everyone’s appetite had been satiated by the meals Vision had provided, with the exception of himself, of course. Robots didn’t really need to eat so he wouldn’t put up for appearances, but he always made for good company at the dinner table. Unlike some.

As much as you loved Tony, whenever the group would sit and eat together he would be asked to eat his meal back in the kitchen, alone. The lycanthrope refused to eat with utensils, instead choosing to eat only with his hands and mouth, as nature had intended, he would say. Like an animal, the rest would argue. Rightly so you admitted since it would always end up with half of the table covered in discarded flesh and bone. It wasn’t a very appetizing sight for anyone, human or otherwise. Tony would whine and complain at first, but he always followed commands in the end.

“Hey Stark, did you lick your bowl clean like a good mutt.” Sam shouted towards the kitchen. He threw his head back and laughed at his own joke at the werewolf’s expense.

“Shove it, Big Bird. Don’t you have some an alphabet duet to sing with Barney or something?” Tony sneered back, emerging from the other room as soon as Sam had started laughing. He threw a few chicken bones onto Sam’s plate and grinned coolly. “Anyone for a family reunion?”

“Man, fu–”

“Guys!” everyone exclaimed at once. The two bickering hybrids were always taunting each other.

* * * * * * * * * *

As the night went on, the group moved back upstairs into the lounge where they were seated earlier. The luxurious couches and chairs offered a much more comfortable setting to reconnect over some post-dinner drinks. Your friends were a little excited about your return so you had already shared most of your travel stories over dinner. Now it was their turn to fill you in on what you missed over the last few months. Which included a story about Sam daring Steve to shift into the form of a well-known actor when they happened to walk past the filming location. Of course, the inevitable happened when Steve was mistaken for the real deal and whisked away on-set to perform ‘his’ scenes. As his luck would have it, the scenes scheduled for that day were for a heated lovemaking sequence. Throughout the entire retelling of the story, Steve had his face buried in his hands. Weeks had passed and the others still refused to let it go.

“I didn’t actually do it,” he mumbled in self-defense from his seat beside you. His neck and cheeks were a brilliant shade of red by now so he turned to you hoping that you would show him mercy. You had been laughing along, but once you looked into his pleading blue eyes, you couldn’t resist. Rubbing his shoulders reassuringly, you consoled him and told the others to stop tormenting the blushing blonde. After letting out a few more giggles, they conceded and changed the subject.

Though you were present and mostly active in conversations with the group, your attention always seemed to fall back on one particular individual. As much as you tried to ignore it, the effect Bucky had on you was much too powerful. The feeling of his cool lips on your knuckles still lingered; the small gesture had left a phantom mark on your skin. You could feel his eyes on you all throughout dinner and even now, trailing up and down your body like he was mapping out his course to explore you. His eyes would stop most often on the rise and fall of your chest, relishing in the fact that your breathing grew slightly labored under his gaze. He knew you were aware of him staring, but you kept a facade as though it didn’t affect you. Something he knew wasn’t true at all. It only encouraged him more to get a rise out of you.

“So, Y/N…” Hearing him say your name made a knot in your stomach tighten. “How did you find yourself hanging out with this group of heathens?” The lopsided grin he shot you revealed only his right fang. Your throat felt dry as you stared at the sharp point shining dangerously in the light.

You tried to shake off his effect so you could answer the question with a level-head and began recounting the time that ultimately led you here. Back to when the law was finally passed that allowed monsters and creatures to become a part of functioning society.

“It was a few years ago. Actually a couple months after the law passed and I was at a bar after work. I was being harassed by a vampire and I think the other one was…a ghoul?” You looked over to Natasha who confirmed your guess with a nod. “Anyways, apparently they had a reputation for luring in human girls who were never seen again. I was just so exhausted and I guess that made me an easy target, but thankfully, Nat was there. She ended up taking care of me and then made sure they wouldn’t hurt any other girls.” You smiled appreciatively at the red-haired siren who winked back. She’s always had such a soft spot for you.

“Yeah, didn’t you just web ‘em up and tear them to shreds? Didn’t even mess around with trying to seduce them,” Sam recalled with a little too much enthusiasm. His head was perched on the palms of his hands while he gazed starry-eyed at Natasha. He knew the story, but when it came to the fiery seductress he couldn’t contain his admiration.

“Yes I did,” Nat said proudly, still focusing her attention on you. She lifted her wine glass to her lips and darted her eyes momentarily towards Bucky. Only a creature could pick up on the frequency of her hushed tone as she spoke behind her cup. “Something I won’t hesitate to do again if anyone tries anything with her.” She took a small sip and continued to smile sweetly at you.

Bucky knew the threat was meant solely for him, but he remained unfazed. He didn’t even consider it worth the effort to roll his eyes. Having heard the threat and wanting to keep the peace, Steve cleared his throat to finish the rest of the story.

“Anyways, after that night Natasha and Y/N were pretty much inseparable. Then Nat introduced her to Clint and eventually to the rest of us. She’s been family ever since.” The blonde man beamed happily from his seat beside you. He reached his hand out to hold yours, giving it a light squeeze.

Bucky had to grip the armrest on his chair desperately when a sudden rush of blood filled your cheeks and heated your skin. He could practically feel the warmth radiating off your body from the sentiment that Steve shared towards you. His resistance was being tested tonight more than it had ever been in his entire existence.

It appeared he wouldn’t be getting a break anytime soon either once he heard you call his name. The way it sounded rolling off your tongue made him want to appreciate that very muscle, up close and personal.

“What about you, James? Steve always told me you preferred to live on your own?” You smiled shyly at the pale man and drank from your wine glass, enjoying the rich flavor. Even though you only had a few sips, you could feel the muscles in your body loosen up considerably while you listened to him speak.

“I do actually. I don’t like to stay in one place for too long, I get restless. It looks like we have that in common,” he referred to your traveling lifestyle. He enjoyed the way you shivered in your seat whenever he spoke, your pupils dilating ever so slightly. Noticing that your heart rate increased, he shifted his focus from your eyes to your neck. Concentrating on the thick pulsing vein hiding under your smooth skin. He was delighted with the effect he was having on you.

However, despite his impression on you, you were not one to allow a vampire to take the upper hand so easily. You were fully aware of this little back and forth game of influence Bucky was playing with you. You knew that the calm you were feeling in your body wasn’t just a result of the wine. It was the smooth tones in Bucky’s voice that were lulling you into his submission. You also hadn’t failed to notice the way his hands gripped the plush material of his chair a little tighter when he heard you call him James, or the way his jaw clenched as he watched you slowly swallow your wine. You were having a similar, if not more intense, effect on him.

Being under the tutelage of the Black Widow herself for years now, you were well-versed on how to seduce any man or creature into your favor. And you planned on focusing your studies on Bucky Barnes. With a coy smile, you tilted your head to the side and displayed more of your neck to him, pretending to listen to your friends chatting. Deftly lifting your hand to rub a sore spot near your pulse point, you dragged your index finger slowly along your skin pressing lightly against your carotid artery. Bucky’s tense and darkening reaction was the exact desired response you were hoping for.

“Well I hope you’ll be staying with us for a little while longer, James. I’m enjoying your company so far.” You were sweet and genuine in your teasing, making you all the more irresistible to him.

Bucky struggled against taking his bottom lip between his fangs. Your cheekiness and disregard of the other monsters watching excited him. He knew they would be waiting for him to react. Bucky merely shook his head and reached for the decanter on the table before him. He poured himself more of the dark red liquid. Steve had insisted that he double his intake of supplements while you were home so he swallowed back a fourth serving. The taste of the synthesized blood serum was nothing compared to what he imagined you tasted like.

Bucky looked to your blushing face again. He could practically taste your blood as it pooled in the apples of your cheeks. But practically tasting you was nowhere near good enough for him. He needed more. He needed to feel the warmth of your skin against his lips again. To feel the way your heart would beat faster against your chest as he touched you, moving his hands along every dip and curve of your body until he would finally stop at your neck. He licked his lips at the thought of teasing small circles over your pulse point until you begged him to plunge his fangs into your flesh.

Bucky smiled wickedly. The darkness stormed through his eyes as he thought to himself. ‘Y/N darling, I have a pretty compelling reason to stay a little longer.’


	4. Chapter Three

You spent the morning after your return getting reacquainted with the sense of security and stability that being home offered you. Initially you planned to take some time and relax your travel-worn body, but your curious mind had other plans. Your thoughts kept trailing back to Bucky, more specifically, to his hands.

Last night as you all sat together in the lounge, you noticed that there was something different about his left hand, but you couldn’t really see much beyond his wrist from the sleek suit covering it. It was when he reached out and stretched that you saw the same odd effect appeared to run up the entire length of his arm.

His hand looked as though it was dipped in liquid metal, a dark silver gleam that almost had a reflective quality. It looked menacing yet beautiful as the light shined off it’s surface. You wanted to ask him about it last night, but didn’t think it would be appropriate during your first meeting. You thought if you could find a moment with Bucky today that you would figure out a way to bring it up.

You found your moment when you walking past the lounge. Taking a step back, you noticed that Bucky was standing by the large window that overlooked the front of the mansion. You stood by the doorway for a moment, admiring the back of his lean form. He was wearing a suit again. A small part of you thought that whoever his tailor was should be paid in gold and jewels for their excellent work.

His arms were crossed over his chest as he quietly studied the cloud-filled skies. He looked as though he was waiting for something. The moment came as soon as the sun peaked through the clouds. After a moment of taking in its warmth, Bucky took a couple slow steps back.

“It’s not polite to sneak up on people, Y/N” He was still facing away from you, but from his lighthearted tone you were sure that he was grinning as he spoke. You only smiled in response and took a few more steps into the room. A good night’s rest and a couple sessions of self-satisfied fantasies had eased your nerves sufficiently around Bucky.

“I’m sorry, but I highly doubt I could do anything to catch you off guard.” You may have spoken too soon about those eased nerves because as soon as Bucky turned to face you, your cheeks heated. Those fantasies now flashed in your mind as their main star looked at you.

“Couldn’t hurt to try though.” He winked and you thought it was a miracle that your knees didn’t give out beneath you. You smiled, but said nothing in reply. Surprised as you were that you remained upright, you started making your way closer to the front window.

With the sun’s light shining down, you shut your eyes and sighed contently. Allowing yourself a moment to enjoy the warmth blanketing your face. This time it was Bucky’s turn to praise his holding stance.

“So you’re not affected by the sun,” you said more as a statement than a question. Your eyes were still shut, but you knew Bucky was standing close by, watching you. He smiled and flicked his bottom lip with his fangs as he moved to sit on one of the opulent chairs, still not taking his eyes off you.

“No I’m not, but I still don’t care for it. Too bright, but I like the heat.” He was thankful that you opened your eyes only after he finished speaking. The way you looked in the sunlight made Bucky’s breath hitch in his throat. Your eyes shined like gold in the light as you smiled at him.

With one leg crossed over the other, he gave off a proper and almost regal air and something inside you made you want to roughen up his put-together presentation. You moved to sit in the chair opposite him as it was big enough for you to bring your knees up and cross your legs. Resting your hands in your lap, you let your eyes dart to Bucky’s left hand resting on his knee.

“You’re wondering why my left hand looks this way.” It was Bucky’s turn to state rather question. You wanted to laugh at the way this back and forth game played between the two of you.

“Yes, I admit it, I’m curious. I noticed it last night and…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” As much as it fascinated you, there was also something foreboding about it.

The way you unabashedly admitted to your interest in his arm made Bucky respect how forthcoming you were. He was surprised at how your confidence had shed him of his uncertainty, actually willing him to open up to you.

“Well since you can’t stop thinking about me, I guess I can tell you the story.” Bucky’s smug reply compelled your body to disobey your mind. Usually an arrogant comeback like that would make you roll your eyes, but coming from him it just sent a shiver down your spine. You waited patiently for him to continue.

“It was years ago. Several decades actually. Around the time that I first met Steve. Punk was constantly getting into fights back then. Humans, monsters, didn’t matter, they were always coming after him and he couldn’t resist trying to prove himself.” Bucky smiled and shook his head as he thought back to that time. “He used to shift into this weak, scrawny little body when someone threatened him. He’d fight back, but he refused to use his abilities to his advantage, especially against humans. I saved the punk from getting pummeled countless times. We’ve been friends ever since.”

You shared the same smile that Bucky had on his face as you tried picturing a smaller version of Steve, still noble as ever. Some things never changed.

“In those days we kept mostly to the shadows. Protecting and watching over each other. Humans would either hunt down and kill creatures or used us to exploit our influence and powers. I was captured one day when I was trying to protect Steve. Taken by a radical group that wanted to use me to aid their cause.” He paused in his story, taking in a harsh breath. To this day he felt the acid that coursed through his veins as the memory was still vivid in his mind.

He was pulled back into the present when you suddenly came to the seat beside him. The steady beating of your heart resonated in his ears and actually put him at ease. A soft reminder that you were there with him and you were unafraid. The hunger within him started to rise as he looked at the vein in your neck, picturing your blood as it passed through your system. Once he felt his urges lessen, he cleared his throat and continued.

“They tortured me. Forced me into a weaker state so I would be easier to handle. When I still refused to comply, they cut off my arm as punishment.” His fingers in his hand twitched slightly and his forehead creased as he thought back. “Up until that point I didn’t know I was anything more than a vampire. But I guess the rage of losing my arm woke the other half inside me.”

“You’re half demon.” You held his gaze when his eyes shot up to yours.

You had said it so casually, as though it were nothing of consequence. Your unaffected disposition made Bucky sigh as he was once again mystified by you, by your effect on him. There was definitely something different about you. He shook his head, a gesture he felt would grow common in interactions with you, and chuckled darkly. He admired the goosebumps that rose to your skin from the sound.

He went on to explain that once he realized what he was, and what he was capable of, that it didn’t take long for his powers to culminate. And once they had, he destroyed the people that hurt him. His powers manifested, using their life force and blood to forge himself a new arm, one that would contain all of his abilities. A dark limb.

This was also the reason he finally agreed to join Steve and the others at the house. The descendants of the group of men he killed back then still hunted him. When they tracked him to a small village recently posing as tourists, he had no choice and defended himself despite the rules enforced by the town.

He looked down to his hand. Stretching and studying his fingers, letting the dark glow rise from his palm. You watched the way his powers flowed up and around his arm, fixated on the fluidity.

“Do you think I’m cursed?” he asked, clenching his fist and letting the glowing wisps disappear.

He froze entirely when you reached out and touched his hand. The feeling of your soft fingertips tracing small circles on his palm sent a jolt of excitement through his system. His skin visibly reacted to you, dark trails followed the path of your touch.

“I don’t think you’re cursed, James. I think your arm is proof to your perseverance and strength. It shows your willingness to survive, to not go down without a fight.”

You smiled when he looked at you, almost puzzled by your kindness and understanding. He watched as your smile turned into a cheeky grin. Just as Bucky was about to move closer to you, to make some kind of move towards intimacy, Natasha came strutting into the room. She asked for your help and pulled you away from him, leaving Bucky alone and desperately aching for more of your touch.


	5. Chapter Four

A week had already passed since your return home and you were starting to grow suspicious of your friends. During your first night back it seems that they noticed the connection between you and Bucky. How you seemed to gravitate towards each other like an invisible force was trying to pull you closer together. Now any time you were just about to make the slightest bit of contact, something would come up.

It started out unsuspectingly enough. You had been alone in the lounge with Bucky the day after your return and he was telling you about his past. Just as the moment was turning a little more heated, Natasha had walked in. She asked for your help and effectively put an end to your moment with Bucky.

“Y/N, got a minute? Barton’s been cloaked all day and he’s giggling around the house. Help me find him so I can kick his ass?” Her relationship with Clint had always been playful so you knew she wouldn’t actually hurt him. Well…not too much at least.

Nevertheless, you were more than happy to help her with the search. Having lived with the group for years now, you were used to hearing Clint’s bodiless laugh randomly while you were eating or reading. It was cute at first, albeit slightly unsettling, but harmless. Now it was just plain annoying.

With you and Natasha searching together, it only took about twenty minutes to find the evasive prankster. Ten minutes after that Clint was covered in webbing and walking with a limp. You were so caught up enjoying your time with your friends that you hadn’t even thought about Bucky. That is, until the next time you saw him.

* * * * * * * * * *

You walked into the library early the next morning, intent on relaxing in your favorite chair with a good book and a cup of tea. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be. As soon as you had walked in, you saw Bucky. Against the backdrop of hundreds of books and sitting in your chair. He had one leg crossed over the other with an old book resting on his lap. He looked exquisite. You were about to ask him what he was reading when Sam barged in unceremoniously.

“Hey Y/N, you have to talk to Steve. He’s doing it again.” As soon as you saw the annoyed and tired expression on Sam’s face you knew exactly what he was talking about.

Steve was a good man with a strong moral compass. Unfortunately, his good intentions could sometimes lead him into trouble. He always had a problem with bullies, especially the ones that got away with their crimes. So Steve would shift into another form and act as a vigilante; taking the law into ‘his own hands’ and bringing down criminals. Of course, there was always a chance that things could get really complicated.

You grumbled and dragged your hands down your face, worry setting in immediately. “Has anyone seen him shifting back?”

“Not yet, but it’s only a matter of time before his dumbass gets caught and arrested…again.” Sam almost looked sympathetic. He admired Steve’s service to justice, but he was also worried about his friend.

You spent the remainder of that morning with Sam trying to lecture Steve, even though you knew he wouldn’t stop. The man was as righteous as much as he was a stubborn pain in the ass. By the time you went back to the library you only found Clint, still trying to get rid of the webbing covering his body. Suddenly, you wanted to punch Steve in his perfect teeth for making your lose your chance again.

* * * * * * * * * * 

By the third time it happened, you were ready and willing to destroy each and every one of your friends. This time you found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Your eyes locked as you watched him swallow back his supplements and just as you were about to offer him an alternative option, Wanda came crashing into your back. She moved in front of you and blocked your view of Bucky. You could see the worry clearly etched on her soft features as she gripped your arm.

“Y/N I need your help, sweetie. Vision’s software has been glitching lately and Tony’s been trying to sort it out for him. But with the full moon coming you know how Tony gets. Please go help him before he turns Viz homicidal or something…again.”

Looking into her pleading eyes, you resigned yourself to a sigh and nodded for her to lead the way. How the hell did these creatures ever survive without you?

* * * * * * * * * *

Being that Bucky was present during all of these interruptions, he was getting suspicious too. He noticed your growing frustrations and he was beginning to feel the same way because of the groups constant interference. At first he almost enjoyed seeing how riled up you would become. The thought of you wanting him as much as he wanted you had excited him. Your heart still beat at an increased rate every time you saw him and that delicious rush of blood to your cheeks made him drag his fangs slowly over his bottom lip. He could see the anticipation and eagerness in your eyes, something that made his chilled skin almost feel heated. Yet someone would always come in and take you away from him and his patience was growing thin.

Bucky felt a connection to you that he didn’t quite understand. He thought, given time, his blood lust for you would fade. That his initial reaction was just because you were a newcomer so of course you would have a certain smell, but after days in the same house as you, he realized that it had to be something deeper. Something that he couldn’t ignore for much longer.

* * * * * * * * * *

You spent the remainder of the week completely ignoring or avoiding Bucky’s presence. If the two of you were alone, it wouldn’t be long before someone came barging in and if you were with the others, you knew everyone would be watching. So you decided to take a more apathetic approach, hoping that your friends wouldn’t be so eager to keep you apart if you appeared so uninterested. It was a struggle, but you managed. By the end of the week, casual conversations and small talk with Bucky still weren’t enough, but you managed until finally your friends and their ulterior motives had stopped bothering you.

* * * * * * * * * *

Late one night you found yourself drawn out to the main terrace like you were subconsciously being pulled there. The moon was high and casting an incandescent radiance across the large grounds of the manor. You sighed contently, enjoying the night’s warm breeze against your exposed skin as the soft silk of your nightgown swayed gently in the current. When you felt a rush of cold air come from the doorway, you didn’t need to turn to see who it was. The hem of your nightgown began to lift slightly with the cooler breeze.

“It’s not polite to sneak up on people, James.” From the corner of your eye, you saw him shifting in the darkness, his left hand glowing as he waved it casually. Coincidentally in the same rhythm as the breeze that toyed with your dress.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Y/N. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” You could hear the smirk on his voice. You started visualizing his fangs gleaming menacingly in this moonlight and your skin grew warmer.

Without warning you turned to face him, catching him slightly off guard as he rushed to drop his hand to his side. You looked up at him suspiciously, hoping that you could tease him for being caught using his powers on you. Your need for fresh air probably had little to do with leading you out to the balcony tonight.

“They say that vampires don’t deal with outsiders very well. So why is it that you’re so worried about me avoiding you, James?” You put emphasis on his name and moved forward.

Bucky watched you intently, your steps were light and graceful making it seem as though you were gliding towards him. You stopped just close enough for your chest to almost touch his. The chill coming off his body made your nipples harden underneath the sheer material of your nightgown. The low cut neckline directing Bucky’s eyes downward, causing a groan to rise from his throat, but you couldn’t hear it over the loud and heavy beating of your heart.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Y/N. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” His eyes had long since been consumed by darkness and hunger. Since your first conversation together that day in the lounge, Bucky had been aching to feel your skin against his. He rested his hands on your hips, but didn’t bring you closer to him just yet.

“Then show me.” You looked to him confidently, pupils blown wide with lust. You tilted your head to the side and felt his grip on your hips tighten. Bucky leaned forward until his lips reached just below your ear.

“Do I have your consent?” He ghosted his lips along the length of your neck, breathing your scent in deeply. Your voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard you perfectly clear.

“Yes.”

Bucky’s lips parted and his mouth opened wide as he sank his fangs deep into the flesh of your neck. Your own mouth fell open and you emitted a pleasured moan just as Bucky did. You had never experienced a sensation like this before and he was sure he had never tasted anything like you before.

You clenched your hands on Bucky’s biceps as his hands moved to hold you better. His left hand went to your back, pulling you closer as his right went to cradle the side of your head while he drank eagerly from you. The pain of his bite subsided quickly and you lost yourself in the feeling. Surrendering yourself to the intense pleasure that was crashing through all of your senses. You moved one hand into his hair and gripped onto the short soft strands, silently urging him not to stop. The warmth and sweetness of your blood flowed down his throat as he continued sucking hungrily. Usually Bucky was clean when he fed but the way you tasted made him slightly careless. He could feel blood leak past his lips, but he would make sure to clean you from the mess he was making.

You began squirming as you tried to bring friction to your aching core. You needed relief. Bucky smiled against your skin and stopped drinking, making you whine when he pulled away from you. His lips were swollen and red with your blood so he licked them clean before capturing yours in a passionate kiss. You could taste your blood on his tongue. Your head was spinning and you were breathless and gasping by the time he pulled away for air. Bucky moved back to your neck and lapped his tongue over the puncture marks left by his fangs, using his powers to seal the wound.

He grinned widely as he looked down at the trail of blood that leaked while he was suckling. It marked a path down your chest, stopping just below the neckline of your nightgown and into your cleavage. He groaned happily as he licked you clean, relishing in the flavor of your sweat-slick skin. You whimpered when his tongue reached the curve of your breasts, pushing yourself closer to his mouth for more, but Bucky knew this wasn’t the time nor the place to go any further.

The vampire smiled when you pulled him by the collar and kissed him hard. The friction left his lips feeling warm and he was sure your scent would follow him for days. You were intoxicating. Reluctantly, he pulled away. His voice was lower and slightly ragged when he whispered in your ear.

“The next full moon is in two days. I’ll come to you then. And then maybe…” He breathed coolly over the faint mark on your neck. His fingers moving to toy with the hem of your nightgown, lifting it slightly until he reached your upper thigh. He chuckled darkly when you whimpered. “And then maybe, you’ll come for me.”

Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter Five

You remained motionless and rooted in place. Unable and unwilling to bring yourself to move for fear that once you did, your legs would cave in from under you. There was an acute sense of awareness passing through your body as you stood out on that balcony, exposed and vulnerable. Clutching the front of your nightgown, you tried to focus on leveling the unsteady rhythm of your breathing, your heart was still pumping fast.

After a few moments passed, the haze finally started to lift and you could hear the repetitive cries of the owls and insects that resided in the nearby forest. The night air had cooled significantly while you were standing there, but the chilling breeze did nothing to calm the heat that you still felt consuming you. You lifted your hand to your neck and grazed your fingers along your sensitive skin, trying to feel for the bite mark. Yet when you touched over the spot where Bucky bit you, there was nothing there.

No impression, no wound, no indication whatsoever that his fangs ever pierced your skin. Was it even real? Had you just imagined the whole thing?

Of course you’d been plagued by dreams and fantasies of Bucky since you first met, but this was different. This was too vivid and your body was still reeling from the thrill of his touch. It was evident in the moisture that pooled between your legs and the knot of denied pleasure that began to fuel your frustrations.

It was definitely real.

His words echoed in your mind, “The next full moon is in two days, I’ll come to you then.”

That smug, fanged bastard was going to make you wait and you cursed yourself for thinking that that made it all the more exciting. Although it didn’t stop you from whispering quietly in frustration, “Damn vampire.”

**********

**[ One day until the full moon ]**

“Tony, stop moving dammit! You’re only making this worse. Now sit still.”

Your command was met with a gruff of frustration, but at least the fidgeting stopped. For now. The more you tried to keep the man from moving, the more he kept on doing just that. It started to dawn on you that agreeing to help brush out Tony’s fur was a bad decision on your part. You were moments away from just taking a rolled-up newspaper and swatting him upside the head.

“How the hell did you get like this anyways?” you asked, genuinely curious. Tony usually never had a hair out of place, even in his werewolf state. Which was the form he was in now as you tried to help him comb out dozens of knots. He refused to change back until his fur was immaculate.

“You can thank “A Flock of Seagulls’ over there. Came at me with his horde when I was out for an innocent run in the forest.” Tony flinched when you worked through a particularly stubborn knot.

Sam scoffed from across the room, refusing to come anywhere near Tony after the incident. “Like hell. You came at me first, Stark. Your furry ass almost took a bite out of my thigh, I was just trying to defend myself.”

“To be fair, the full moon is the day after tomorrow and I can’t tell the difference between real birds and your pigeons.”

“Falcons! My swarm is all falcons, you four-legged dumbass.”

“What was that, chicken wings?”

“Alright alright, cut it out!” you shouted. Your frustration was beginning to get the better of you and it didn’t help that none of the others offered to help you out with this furry/feathered situation you were mixed up in. Bunch of heathens.

Though, you couldn’t really hold it against them. This wasn’t the first time the two hybrids got themselves into one of these altercations. Animal instincts and all. As well as transforming into a giant-winged beast, Sam also has the ability to break away into a swarm, casting dozens of smaller birds with his body. And Tony, naturally, always likes chasing smaller creatures.

“So wait,” Bucky called out from his seat off to the side, pointing at Sam and asking, “One of those little birds you turn into is like…your dick, or something?”

“Dude, seriously?”

“Oh very appropriate, Barnes.”

“Big surprise, an immature vampire.”

The others in the group started berating the grinning vampire who merely sat back in his chair and winked at you as he drank from his glass. Despite yourself, a smile crept onto your face.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Listen up, Louis. I’m not about to stand here and waste my time trying to explain the complex and fascinating details of my existence. All you need to know is, I’m better than you.”

Sam puffed his chest out proudly and Bucky shrugged off the comeback, finished with trying to amuse himself by teasing the bird man. He thought it would help to distract himself from focusing on you but, that was near impossible at this point. The weight of your blood still pooled in his stomach and the taste of your skin and lips still lingered on his tongue. He swirled the glass of synthesized blood in his hand, sloshing the crimson liquid that tasted almost offensive to him now. He had spent hours afterwards fighting against his urge to seek you out, needing more.

Alas, he also needed to take precautions with a houseful of overprotective and highly volatile creatures. Bucky knew that his only chance at truly getting you to himself was under the cover of a full moon. Only then would the others be more inclined to focus on their own needs and desires, leaving him alone with you to do whatever you pleased. Ideally, each other.

“Ow, dammit! Take it easy on me here, Y/N.” Tony exclaimed when brushing out one of the knots resulted in losing a patch a fur. “Wilson, I’m gonna throw you in the deep fryer when I get my hands on you!”

“Good luck trying to catch me, fur-ball!”

The group shared a collective sigh of exhaustion. The full moon could not come and go soon enough.

**[ The day before the full moon ]**

“Y/N…I need you.”

He called out to you from his bedroom. His voice sounded weak, distressed, so you went to him. Upon reaching his doorway, you saw him sitting hunched forward on the edge of the bed, face buried in the palms of his hands. He beckoned you closer and your feet automatically carried you further into the cold room. He reached out and pulled you to him until you stood between his legs. He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his head against your abdomen, just below the curve of your breasts. A soft sigh escaped his lips when you started carding your fingers through his hair, soothing and comforting him. You felt his fingertips digging into your back when he gripped you tighter, desperate for the relief he believed only you could provide.

“You know he’s just being dramatic, right?” Bucky teased from the doorway, watching you comfort his ailing friend.

You went to turn and smile at Bucky, but started to giggle before you could say anything back. Steve had started mumbling incoherently and his face was still pressed against your body, the reverberations of his muffled voice tickled your tummy.

“Don’t make fun of him, James. The poor thing doesn’t feel well,” you pouted down at the blonde man who just nodded in reply.

“I’m just saying, I know he’s sensitive to light, but technically so am I. You–”

“Guys.” Steve whined, cutting Bucky off from finishing what he was sure to be a long-winded complaint. The throbbing in his skull wasn’t going to go away if he had to listen to that.

With the full moon approaching, monsters were a little more on edge than usual and Steve was no exception to that. As a shapeshifter, he could perfectly mimic the form of another, even alter his voice to match, but eyes were a different story. How does that old saying go, “The eyes are the window to your soul.” Well, that’s a hard thing to imitate. It was because of this that a shifter’s eyes still reacted when exposed to a certain amount of light, an identifying mark of their kind. So during the time of full illumination, both during the day and at night, Steve would be plagued with harrowing migraines.

Of course, as his friend you did everything you could to help him through it. Acting as his shield to keep the light at bay, gently massaging his scalp and knowing when to apply the right amount of pressure. You always made the pain a little more manageable.

When Bucky heard the way Steve whimpered against you, his protective instincts kicked in. “Go stay in my room for the next few days, pal. There’s no windows in there, it’ll help. Besides, it was your room first.”

Steve lifted his head away from you, squinting from the faint amount of light that peaked through his aged curtains. “That would actually be great. Thanks, Buck.” Steve rose to his feet and pecked a kiss to your forehead, thanking you for being there for him. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“Anytime, Stevie,” you said with a smile and walked him towards the doorway. You made sure to keep an eye on him as he walked down the dimly lit corridor towards Bucky’s new room, Steve’s old one.

This left you alone with the vampire for the first time since the other night. There was little you could do to mask the rush of excitement that filled you, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t at least try.

“That was a nice thing you did for Steve,” you said, still not looking at him. Those piercing blue eyes would always be your downfall and you could feel them staring at you.

Bucky shrugged, “Can’t help it. I’ve been taking care of the punk for almost a century.”

“Well, it was very sweet of you, James. You don’t see that too often with vampires.” You looked to him when you saw a glint of light at the corner of your eye. His fangs taunted you from behind his grin.

“I’m not your typical vampire, sweetheart.”

You knew that he could sense that your heart was pumping a little faster now, but you still fought to keep your composure. Acknowledging his effect on you would only add to his smugness and he had enough of that as it was. Especially seeing as your efforts didn’t stop him from calling you out.

“What’s the matter, doll? You seem a little flustered,” he said, pulling his bottom lip beneath his fangs before flicking it free again. He raised his hand and used the back of his fingers to lightly caress your cheek.

You were not to be out done, though, so you started stepping closer to him, noticing his nostrils flaring as he breathed you in. You poked his hard chest with your finger and pushed him away until his back hit the door frame. His eyes flashed over and you giggled, teasing him further. “I could say the same for you, James.”

“I’m just remembering the way you tasted the other night. Are you sure you’re human, doll? You tasted so heavenly, I almost felt conflicted,” he said and winked at you.

You rolled your eyes at him, “Smooth one, Demon boy. About that, why is there no bite mark on my neck?” you asked, pushing your hair back and showing him the spot where he drank from. With your neck exposed and that innocent look in your eyes, Bucky struggled to keep himself from diving back in for another taste.

Clearing his throat, he began to explain, “Like I said, I’m not your typical vampire. All I need to do is lick over the marks I make and they heal, removing any evidence of my presence on your skin.” He leaned forward a little closer, taking in a deep breath of your scent. “It’s our little secret,” he whispered.

His nose grazed over the outline of your jaw until it bumped against yours, his cool breath fanned across your lips. Just as he was about to close the distance and kiss you, you pushed him back and stepped out into the hallway. Bucky looked at you, confused and slightly concerned, but you reassured him with a smile before speaking out.

“Still can’t get all that webbing off, huh buddy?” you said, looking down the empty hallway towards the direction that Steve walked down a few minutes ago.

“No thanks to you, Y/N! Can you help me out with this damn stuff?” the voice of Clint Barton replied before the man himself materialized. “And I’m pretty sure she keeps sticking me with more when I’m not looking.”

You smiled sympathetically when he started spinning in desperate circles, struggling to find where Natasha’s webs still covered him. “Alright just hang on, I’ll come help. You’re hopeless, Clint.”

“I am not! Now get over here cause it’s starting to itch!”

Both you and Bucky laughed as Clint proceeded to knock over a small table, walk into a wall and take down a large painting before collapsing to the ground, feigning defeat and mumbling to himself about needing to retire. You needed to get to him before he caused any more damage.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, James,” you said, loving the way he smiled back at you. You paused to admire the way his lips still looked full and plump as he grinned and the way his long lashes fluttered against his cheeks.

Bucky passed his tongue over his fangs as he watched you walk away. Just one more day and he would have you again.

“I made a promise, didn’t I?”


	7. Chapter Six

**[ The day of the full moon ]**

You woke up in good spirits and the first thing you wanted to do was find Bucky. After showering and dressing yourself in a flattering, and somewhat revealing summer dress, you made your way towards Steve’s room to see the vampire. Since they switched rooms yesterday you wouldn’t actually be seeing the blonde man just yet, but you reminded yourself to go check up on him later on. Today his migraine would be in full swing.

When you reached ‘Bucky’s’ door, you stopped to take a deep breath before knocking. As eager as you were, you were still a bit nervous. Several seconds passed and there was still no answer so you decided to open the door and walk slowly into the cold room. All monster’s burned a little hotter than humans so every bedroom was a few degrees lower than the rest of the household. Being that you always felt a little warmer yourself, you really didn’t mind the sudden temperature drop. You actually found that it soothed you just as much as it did the others. Maybe that was why you felt so exhilarated by Bucky’s touch.

_That or his charm and pure sexual magnetism that pulled at you and left you wanting and aching for more. Who knew._

Your search went on for a few more minutes until you came to the disheartening conclusion that Bucky was definitely not in here. It wasn’t just that the bed was made and looked like it hadn’t been slept in at all, but the light as well. The early morning sun was shining so brightly that even you thought it was headache inducing. There was no way Bucky would stick around and be exposed to this so he must have gone.

You didn’t bother to hide your disappointment, jutting out your bottom lip and pouting as you shut the door and left. As you were walking back to your room, you bumped into something hard that caused you to lose your balance. You shrieked as you awkwardly tumbled down, hearing only a disgruntled “oof” and landing a few inches off of the floor.

“Y/N…” The strained voice of Clint Barton cut through the air. “Sweetie…for the love of God…move your knee,” he groaned before materializing beneath you with a pained expression on his face. You looked down the length of your bodies to see that your knee was pressing hard against his groin.

“Oh my God!” you exclaimed and pushed yourself off of him, moving to his side. “Holy shit, Clint I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

He rolled to his side, cupping himself and stuttering, “Mhm, uh-huh, ‘m fine. Just…just gimme a minute here, kiddo.” His voice was a little higher than usual.

Trying your best not to laugh, you rubbed his arm to comfort him. “To be fair here, you bumped into me. I can’t really avoid something I can’t see.” Still, you felt just a little bit guilty.

He continued to mumble and groan, waiting for the pain to pass and trying not to let tears fall. Then you noticed that the bags under his eyes were a little more pronounced than usual.

“Sweetie, when was the last time you slept?” you asked, knowing that your friend turned into a bit of a night owl during this time. He muttered an answer that you were less than happy with and sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you,” you started to nag him. “You can’t survive on just coffee and pizza. Even creatures need to sleep.”

“Y/N, we-”

“Don’t give me any of that “monster/human metabolisms are different” crap,” you cut him off. “I know all about it and there’s still a limit, Barton.”

The invisible man with the not-so-invisible pain finally laughed and moved to sit up, letting you help him. “Can’t get anything past you, huh Y/N?”

“You’re damn right,” you reaffirmed and helped him get to his feet. “Alright then, let’s get you to your room so you can sleep for the rest of the day. You’re going out tonight, yeah?” you asked and he replied with a nod, huffing out a harsh breath as he came to his feet.

He was still sore, but his voice sounded a little more normal again. “There’s no point in arguing with you, is there?” he asked, knowing the answer even before you shook your head. “And you’re gonna lock me in there, aren’t you?” He smiled when you nodded this time.

“You’re a flight risk, Barton. If I don’t latch the cage, my little birdie will fly away,” you joked with him, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

As you helped him hobble towards his bedroom, you felt a rush of cold air pass by, strong enough to lift your dress up. Startled by the sudden exposure, you turned abruptly to look for the source, forgetting that you were supporting most of Clint’s weight and only remembering when you heard him fall to the ground and curse in surprise.

“Shit! Sorry Clint!”

* * * * * * * * * * 

As the afternoon approached, you still hadn’t been able to find Bucky. You settled for the fact that it was still early in the day and he would show up eventually. For almost an hour you stayed with Clint to make sure that he actually fell asleep and then locked his door when you left. The elusive man couldn’t pass through walls so he was trapped in there until you set him free. Which is why it was a little unsettling that wherever you went, you felt as though you weren’t alone. That something unseen was following you around. Catching a glimpse only through your peripheral vision, but as soon as you turned to look, there was nothing there. Thinking it would be best to tell Steve about it, you made your way down the first floor corridors to reach Bucky’s basement bedroom where Steve was resting. That’s when you heard two very distinct voices. It was Sam and Tony and they were arguing. Again. About something stupid…again. Being in no mood to deal with them, especially today, you tried to sneak past them.

“Hey Y/N!” Sam’s voice called out to you. “Come and settle this for us.”

You slumped your shoulders down in defeat and turned back to face them. Giving them both a hard look, you raised your hands in surrender, hoping they would see how sincere you were with your inability to deal with their crap.

“Fellas, not today. I really don’t want to deal with your whining and complaining,” you said sternly before pointing at Tony. “I don’t want to hear about how you’re going to pluck out Sam’s feathers one by one or how you’re going to clip his wings because he’s annoying you and never shuts up. Just suck it up like the rest of us do!” Then you turned to an affronted Sam. “And I definitely don’t want to hear about how we should neuter Tony because the last thing you want is a pack of little Stark’s running around. Yeah, I know. Even the thought of that terrifies me too.” You took turns looking them both in the eyes. “Please boys, let it go. And enough with the animal jokes., okay? Damn.”

Both men looked at each other then you and then back to each other, taking a moment before nodding in unison and silently agreeing to let it go. For now, at least. You swore that in that moment, the heavens parted and you could hear angels singing.

“Fine. So then where were you heading off to, baby girl?” Sam asked with a grin. The two of them started walking closer to you.

“I was just gonna go check on Stevie. See if he needs anything.”

“Is that why you were sneaking towards Barnes’ room?” Tony asked, staring you down suspiciously.

You rolled your eyes and simply answered, “That’s because Steve spent the night in there.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “What, are the two old-timers having some kind of “best friends forever” sleepover or something?” You could practically hear the scoff that was itching to push through his throat. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, Sam was a little jealous now that Steve’s old chum had moved in.

Tony chimed in again, “Upset you weren’t invited, Wilson?”

“You’re the one that would never get invited, Stark,” Sam retaliated immediately.

Tony snorted derisively, trying to hide his own jealousy. “Who says I would want to join your super-secret boy band? Cause I don’t. I’m a lone wolf!”

Again, you rolled your eyes. That truce lasted all of two minutes, but in all fairness, it was a new record. You interjected before things could get too out of hand. “No, guys. Bucky was nice enough to switch rooms with Steve until his headaches pass. He’s actually really sweet and he cares about Stevie so give him a chance, okay?” you defended the absent vampire.

You could see that Tony still wasn’t buying it. “Yeah, cause that’s what you’d expect from the spawn of Dracula,” he chided, raising his hands to imitate air quotations as he repeated, “Sweet and caring.”

Holding back your annoyance towards the wolfman, you turned to address the birdman instead. “Sam, could you actually go check on Steve for me? There’s something I need to talk to Tony about. Tell him I’ll come around later to see him, okay?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” he said, ruffling your hair affectionately and smiling when you pouted. Sam stuck his thumb out towards Tony as he backed away. “But you might wanna put a shock collar on Stark tonight, Y/N. Just in case he gets a little too close to your undead boytoy.” He mimicked being electrocuted and laughed wholeheartedly before continuing to walk away.

“Go lay an egg, Wilson!” Tony bellowed after him.

“Bad dog! Don’t make me get the spray bottle!” Sam’s laugh echoed down the hall.

“Smartass,” Tony grumbled before turning his full attention on you. “Seriously Y/N. I warned that pale bastard before you got here to keep his creepy hands off of you.” He held your chin between his thumb and index finger, turning your head from side to side. “I’ll rip his head off if he puts his mark on you.” Content to see that your skin was clear, Tony dropped his hand and sighed in relief.

Your stomach tightened as you thought back to Bucky’s teeth breaking through your skin. Drinking from you from the exact spot that Tony had just inspected and found nothing. Bucky’s words from yesterday started to echo in your ears. _Our little secret indeed._

Waving off the thoughts, you remembered what you wanted to talk to Tony about. “First of all, Bucky is not creepy so stop that. Second, you have other things to worry about.”

“What’re you talking about, kid?” he asked, clearly confused.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Tony. You better not come home tomorrow morning dragging back another devoured animal carcass that I’m left to clean up. I swear, I’ll shave you bald this time,” you warned, poking him hard on the chest.

Tony choked back incredulously. “Oh come on, Y/N! You know I can’t promise anything here. I have no control over it!” He tried to defend himself.

Thinking back to the last time you were home during the full moon, he remembered he had done exactly that. Managing to get blood and entrails all around the mansion, but more specifically, right in front of your bedroom door. You were sure that your screams and curses could be heard from three towns over after you stepped in what you could only assume was a half-eaten sheep’s stomach. It ended up taking you a couple of hours to clean everything, mostly because you were trying not to get sick and add to the mess. When you eventually found Tony, he was rolling around on the lawn in the back still trying to recover from his feast. Vision was already scolding him for making his clean kitchen tiles all filthy too.

Once Tony was lucid enough to remember what he did, he started to use his trademark charm on you. Trying to convince you that it was his lycanthrope way of giving you a gift because he cares about you so much. Sweet concept, but you were adamant that you wanted it returned and exchanged for a soul-cleansing shower and new pair of bunny slippers.

Tony nudged your shoulder affectionately with his after replaying the memory. “Hey, you forgave me for that remember. Besides, you said you’re enjoying this vegetarian lifestyle, right? You have me to thank for that!” He raised his eyebrows, clapped his hands together, and gave you a big smile.

You pursed your lips to keep from smiling back. “That’s not the point, mister.” You looked at him, pleading softly with your best impression of puppy-dog eyes that you knew he couldn’t resist. “Please Tony, just try. For me?”

He groaned and his head fall back. “You’re killing me here, kiddo. Alright alright, I’ll try.” He looked to you again. “But will you still love me if I accidentally bring back some leftovers?” he asked hopefully, raising one eyebrow and nipping at his bottom lip.

You looked into his big brown eyes and nodded. “Of course I’ll still love you, Tony.” You leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before turning to leave. “But if you do end up bringing back a treat…” you grinned over your shoulder as you walked away. “…you’re going to spend an entire day with Bucky and you have to be nice to him.”

“No way in hell!” he exclaimed in the distance. “I’ll take my chances with the shock collar!”

Your laughter was cut short when you gasped in surprise. There was a strange stinging sensation on your backside, like someone had just spanked you. You spun on your heels to see if maybe Tony had followed and was messing around, but you were completely alone in the corridor. You turned again when you felt something else on your thigh, just under the hem of your dress. _A kiss?_

* * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, the sun was hanging lower in the sky and you were really starting to feel frustrated. There was still no sign of Bucky and the increase of weird incidents was not helping with putting your mind at ease. Full moons were always a little more strange now that you were usually surrounded by creatures but this was unprecedented, and bordering on a little inappropriate.

Like your dress straps slipping off your shoulders repeatedly and almost exposing your chest or the fleeting touches that would leave a trail of tingles in their wake. Jolts of pleasure that felt like they were tightening a coil in your stomach just a little more each time, but then it would go away unfulfilled. You suspected Bucky, but whenever you would call out to him, you were met with only silence. If it was him, he was doing his best to tease and torment you, and annoying as it was, it was working.

In an attempt to distract yourself from your sexual frustration, you stayed in the library and tried to immerse your mind in a good book. Of course, it was completely futile. After reading the same paragraph for the fourth time, a thought crossed your mind that made you jump from your seat. The time had just passed for when Bucky would be down in the kitchen so he could take his supplements. When you got there, you saw that only Vision was in the room standing by the stove and stirring a small pot. Feeling slightly dejected, you walked in and leaned against the counter top, resting your head in your hands.

“Y/N, is everything alright?” Vision asked looking up from his task and at you. “I sense that your mood has decreased dramatically since entering the room. Are you in need of comfort? Have I upset you in any way?” He didn’t have eyebrows, but you were sure they would be knitted curiously right about now if he did.

Faking a smile as best you could, you tried to reassure him. “No no, it’s not you, Viz. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

He turned his attention back to the stove. “I can sense that you are not being honest with me,” he paused and thought for a moment. “But you also have no desire to discuss it further so I shall let it pass.”

This time, your smile was genuine. Out of all of your monster friends, Vision was the least protective and yet, somehow, the most understanding. He didn’t necessarily experience emotions, but he was still programmed to be kind and caring. The synthetic man was the newest member of the household before Bucky came along. Tony and another monster, who had since disappeared, created Vision by accident almost a year ago. He was still very much in his infancy, but he possessed a staggering intellect and in order to maintain his software, he would power down during the full moon and update his systems. Knowing that he still couldn’t comprehend the dynamics of human/creature relationships, you didn’t have to worry about him being upfront with him.

“Hey Vision, have you seen Bucky at all today?” you asked hopefully.

“No, I haven’t. It would appear as though Mr. Barnes has been absent for the majority of the day. Or has at least managed to elude my attention.” He continued to stir the pot and read from his European Cuisine cookbook. “I had taken the liberty to deliver his supplements to his bed chambers, but instead found only a highly discontent Steve Rogers.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, feeling your frustration build again. “Yeah, they switched rooms. Steve’s headaches and all.”

“I know, that is why I offered to prepare a soup for Mr. Rogers that will aid in his recovery.” He removed the pot from the stove and poured it into a bowl. “Will you be needing anything before I rest for the night, Y/N?”

You shook your head and helped him prepare a tray. “No thanks, Viz. And I can take this to Steve for you, I wanted to go check on him anyways.” You were hoping to ask him if he knew where his best friend was or if maybe a frisky ghost had moved in while you were gone.

Vision bowed his head in thanks and said, “Have a good night, Y/N,” before leaving you alone in the kitchen.

Just as you were about to pick up the prepared tray, you started to feel warm. _Really_ warm. An intense heat started to build inside of you, burning hot in your belly and making you gasp for air. Your hands reached out to grip the edge of the counter top when it passed through your lower half, almost making your knees buckle. The desire to rub your thighs together to alleviate the aching need for friction made your cheeks flush. And then it faded away just as suddenly as it started. The only reminder being the heavy beating of your heart and the wetness gathering between your legs. If this was Bucky, you swore he was going to be in so much trouble when you found him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Nightfall. The clouds parted to reveal the stunningly bright and full orb that triggered a change in every monster. You could hear Tony howling in the distance. The beast within was in full control now as he ran wildly through the forests to hunt down his prey. Sam had changed at the same time, mutating into the form of his giant-feathered counterpart. He was probably somewhere over the Atlantic by now. His majestic and enormous wings could carry him to Europe and back before daybreak. Vision went into hibernation mode long before the sun had set and was now out of commission for the rest of the night. Clint was freed from his room hours ago and now he was…well, who the hell knew where he was, the man was invisible after all.

Steve assured you that he would stay barricaded in the dark sanctity of Bucky’s bedroom since the harsh effects of his migraine was still causing him grief. When you brought him his meal earlier, you casually asked if Bucky had come to see him, careful not to mention that you noticed his absence all day. That’s when he told you that his friend left earlier that day to feed on whatever took his fancy. That he struggled more to maintain his appetite during the full moon and he needed to find something to relieve his desires. At first you didn’t believe a word he said. This had to just be Steve’s typical over-protectiveness trying to keep you away from the ‘vampire threat’ and you were not amused. Then again, you thought that Steve had never lied to you before so who knows what to believe. By the end of your visit, you became so disenchanted from his words that you forgot to mention anything about the strange things that happened to you throughout the day and if Bucky was really behind it all.

“Y/N, are you sure you don’t want to come out tonight?” Natasha’s voice cut through your neurotic thoughts, forcing you to shake your head clear.

“Yeah, I’m positive. I’m just not feeling it tonight. But you guys go and have a good time for me.”

You turned to see her donning her tight-fitted, black leather jacket over her slender shoulders, just as Wanda did the same. The two women always went out together during the full moon, claiming to see what kind of trouble they could stir up, but you knew that their true intentions were far more virtuous. They would go out to bars and clubs so they could keep an eye on other creatures and make sure they didn’t prey on innocent humans. Just as she protected you and came to your aid all those years ago, Natasha continued to do the same for others, and Wanda was more than happy to join in on the mission.

“Did you want us to stay with you, sweetie?” Wanda asked in her soft accented voice and took your hands in hers. “You’ve been home for a week and we’ve barely had a chance to hang out.”

You felt a tingling warmth in the palms of your hands and you knew she was trying to connect with you. Trying to read your mind and see if you were hiding anything from them. Thankfully you were aware of Wanda’s little tricks, the faint red wisps of her magic being a major clue, and you managed to focus your thoughts away from a certain vampire long enough for her to feel reassured.

“Ladies, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon so we still have plenty of time to hang out,” you said, trying to convince them as much as yourself. This whole ordeal with Bucky left you somewhat less than inclined to stick around, but you didn’t want to think about that now.

“I still don’t like the idea of leaving you alone, Y/N,” Natasha admitted. A scowl pulled her features taut. “What about Barnes? Where’s he gone off to? I don’t trust that Fang.”

“Nat, don’t be rude,” you scolded her for using that term against him. “And you don’t need to worry about Bucky. He’s been gone all day and he probably won’t be coming back soon either.” Hiding the slight harshness in your voice was difficult, but you pulled it off.

“He better not be draining the neighbors or any locals. If we have to move because of that bloodsucker, I’m going to tear his throat out. And I won’t be nice about it either.”

The venom in her tone made a shiver crawl up your spine. Natasha was less fond of relocating than she was of vampires and she absolutely hated them. Sirens and vampires were always butting heads. They were the two most effective predators after all. Whereas sirens were more strategic and stealthy when hunting, vampires showed more cunning and charm with their prey. Each one thought their kind was superior to the other and they often fought for dominance when they were forced to keep company.

Clint suddenly appeared beside the red-haired seductress, laughing nervously. “Alright, Nat, easy there. Let’s get going, yeah?” He usually tagged along with the ladies on these nights. As they would watch over others, he would be watching over them. Mostly Natasha though, just to make sure she didn’t tear anyone’s limbs off in public because they pissed her off.

After wishing them a good time and saying your goodbyes, you watched the remainder of your friends take off for the night. Leaving you alone and still thinking about where the hell Bucky could be.


	8. Chapter Seven

**[ The day of the full moon ]**

He didn’t sleep. Technically he actually didn’t need to, but it helped to pass the time and gave him less time to ruminate on whatever was troubling him. Though for the first time in a long time, Bucky had no concerns. He finally found a sense of relief knowing that it was officially over. After decades of being hunted down and tormented by the descendants of awful men, he had put an end to their bloodline once and for all. It was just a shame that the final confrontation had to happen in that small village with their ridiculous “No Feeding” laws.

Humans were still wary of vampires, more so than any of the other monsters that walked among them for some reason. It may have had something to do with the fact that a vampire’s natural instinct was to brush humans off as nothing more than glorified blood-sacks that were fit only for their consumption and enjoyment. Bucky never felt that way though, even before he discovered that he was half demon. He didn’t hunt for sport or entertainment, never even killed his prey. He fed on those who allowed him to and only until his hunger was lessened before leaving them with two shallow puncture wounds and still very much alive. Vampires could only compel the human mind to forget so their bite was always left as a reminder that they had been marked. Discovering his true form changed everything. Whether it was for better or for worse, he still hadn’t decided.

The circumstances that led him to that discovery was the first time Bucky had ever killed. Taking the lives of the men that wanted to use him for their own vile gain. The men that tortured him and mutilated him until they inadvertently woke something that had laid dormant within him his entire life. Half vampire, half demon; the ultimate predator. So when they threatened to take Steve next, the only other living soul that Bucky ever cared about, that made killing them decidedly less difficult. Unfortunately, it also put a target on Bucky’s back for their descendants and followers to seek revenge for the next seventy years. At least that was all behind him now and Bucky was happy to reunite with his old friend again, unburdened by threats.

Bucky was roused from his thoughts when he noticed the early morning sun shining more brightly now. He knew Steve had willfully given up the windowless basement bedroom to accommodate him, but he realized that if were to stay for awhile then something would have to be done with the windows in his new room here. Every bedroom was almost impractically large, keeping up with the grandeur that flowed throughout the entire mansion. There were thick wooden beams that ran along the entire length of the high ceiling with a large candlestick chandelier hanging in the center. A rococo style four-poster bed was positioned opposite of the large paneled windows that covered the entirety of one wall. Bucky thought the decor was a little too pompous and pretentious, but beautiful nonetheless. Those were just staples that matched in almost every bedroom, but each inhabitant customized their space in whatever way they pleased. Being that this was now Steve’s room, it was decorated in pale blues and deep reds while the furniture was untarnished and pure white. He always thought the punk was a bit of a patriot.

He decided that he would use his power to blackout the windows to better suit his light-sensitive friend. Before, being immersed in this much light would lead to Bucky feeling irritated and annoyed and yet in this moment, he was relishing in it. The golden rays of light that carried with them a warmth that Bucky was not accustomed to reminded him of someone. He was starting to feel thankful towards the poor bastards that threatened his livelihood again because it had led him here. To finding you.

_Y/N, the human girl._ You caught his attention even before he laid eyes on you, bewitching him completely the moment that he did. You were absolutely stunning and he hasn’t been able to take his mind off of you. The way you carried yourself, confident and independent, proving that Bucky’s typical charm and influence wouldn’t be enough to sway you easily. Then there was the way you dealt with all of these creatures. Especially this group of misfits that could send anyone running for the hills and swear to never return. You handled them with grace and genuine affection, and they cared for you just as much. Finally, you showed no fear towards him. Even fully embracing his dark limb, something that even he hadn’t brought himself to do for the better part of a century. He commended himself for being so patient and actually waiting until the full moon to be with you.

Just as he was giving himself a self-congratulatory pat on the back, he picked up on your scent and the next thing he knew, he was struggling to stand upright. He couldn’t just sense or smell you, he could _feel_ you. Your effect on him was so much more intense now than it had been all week and it was already overwhelming then. When you knocked on his door, he knew he couldn’t trust himself to be close to you. Not just yet. He only had seconds to conceal himself before the doorknob began to turn and you entered the room, intensifying his reaction. Bucky didn’t have the ability to become completely invisible, but his powers could render him unnoticeable to your perception. Just a shadow at the corner of your eye. He kept quiet as you walked through the room, fighting against the desire that started to rip through him. After a thorough inspection of the room and still not finding him, you gave up your search and started to walk away. He smiled when he saw the look on your face as you shut the door. _She’s cute when she pouts._

Bucky took a moment to center himself after the intense onslaught of sensations your presence just caused him. He thought that maybe it had something to with the full moon and his own heightened abilities that helped him seek out his prey more effectively, but he wasn’t entirely convinced. Whatever it was, he needed to go talk to Steve about it.

When he heard you shriek followed by a thud, Bucky rushed out the door to make sure you were okay. It didn’t take him long to realize what happened when he saw you on the ground apologizing to Clint as he whined and rolled around in pain. He quietly watched your interaction with Barton from a distance. Seeing how you cared for the invisible man stirred something inside of him. Then there was that fitting little dress you wore. He rushed past you and Clint as you walked him down the hall, looking back just in time to catch a glimpse of the cute lace number covering your modesty. He bit his lip in thanks for your choice of wardrobe today.

* * * * * * * * * *

“I’m telling you, Steve. There’s something different about this girl.” Bucky paced as he spoke to his friend. The bedroom was pitch-black, but Bucky’s eyes had adjusted immediately to the darkness.

“Buck, do you think maybe you’re just using her ‘scent’ as an excuse to avoid admitting that you actually like her?” Steve asked. “Y’know, beyond the whole, _“I want to suck your blood”_ thing.” He snorted at his own bad joke.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his friends’ stereotypical comment. “I have no shame in admitting that I have feelings for her, Steve.” Bucky shut him down. As uncommon as it was for a vampire to develop true feelings for someone, let alone a human, that wasn’t the reason why Bucky was so confused by you. “I just don’t understand it.”

“Do you think that maybe it has something to do with her living with us for so long?” Steve asked, tilting his head to the side in thought. “That maybe being around monsters changed her scent in some way?”

“I don’t know what it is, but I can’t get enough of her.” Bucky admitted freely.

Steve was amused to see his usually composed and detached friend taking such a genuine interest in someone. One that didn’t wholly revolve around sex or the need to satiate his bloodlust, Steve had made sure to confirm that about a half a dozen times once Bucky started asking about you. He assumed from the way you also gravitated towards Bucky that the feeling was mutual, but he still needed to make sure.

Taking a moment to playback Bucky’s words, a somewhat troubling thought popped in Steve’s mind and he had to ask, “Wait, you two haven’t done anything, have you? Ah Buck, you know Tony’s gonna kill you if he sees a mark on her. And be careful around Nat too. She’s been getting scarier and I really didn’t think that was possible.”

Bucky smirked and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. “Relax pal, she’s not marked. You’re such a mom sometimes, you know that right?

“I am not!” Steve whined.

* * * * * * * * * *

Bucky left Steve after promising to stay away from you for just a little bit longer. Something he wasn’t too happy with, but he agreed nonetheless. He was still thinking about you when he sensed that you were nearby. It wasn’t until he got closer that he realized you weren’t alone. _So it’s definitely just her I’m sensitive to. I could smell her way before the bird or the dog, and they stink._

He listened to the way you defended him and talked back to two creatures that could easily devour you, even threatening the wolf at one point. _Oh Y/N, the things you’re doing to me, darling._

He wasn’t surprised that the lycan didn’t trust him. It was a centuries old feud that wasn’t improved by Bucky’s half demon side. As soon as you were out of eyesight from Tony, Bucky flashed past you again, but this time, landed a firm smack to your round backside. On the second pass, he slowed just enough to place his lips on the exposed skin of your thigh. Oh, I’m a bad man. He smirked to himself despite knowing that he was going to be in big trouble.

* * * * * * * * * *

For the rest of the day, Bucky struggled with keeping his promise to Steve. All he wanted to do was be close to you. To feel your skin against his; your lips, your taste, everything. Staying away from you was harder than he thought possible and teasing you only took the edge off the slightest bit. Things did get a little out of hand when he got carried away after seeing you in the kitchen. Using his powers on you just enough to heighten your senses and induce a pleasuring sensation. He would definitely be paying for that one later. It wasn’t until the sun had set and everyone else was gone that Bucky felt like he couldn’t take it anymore and all he wanted to do was find you and explain everything, but first he went back to talk to Steve. You had visited him a few hours earlier and your scent was still strong in the dark bedroom where he paced again.

“You told her what?!” Bucky asked furiously. Steve just told him what he said to you about Bucky’s absence during the day. “Why would you tell her something like that? What the hell’s the matter with you, man?” He fought against pummeling his oldest friend for what felt like the thousandth time in their friendship.

“Hey keep your voice down, Drac. Still got a headache going here,” Steve said as he rubbed his temples. “Listen, I hated lying to her, but I needed to see her reaction. I had to see how she would take it if I said those things about you. To make sure it wasn’t just your powers getting the best of her.” Steve revealed.

“And?” Bucky stopped pacing as his curiosity got the best of him.

“And she didn’t really believe me at first. Which just kind of shows how highly she thinks of you. Don’t know how the hell you managed th— _hey_!” Bucky swatted Steve hard on the forehead for that last comment. “You’re such a jerk.”

Bucky flashed his fangs and grinned at his friend. “Yeah, I am. And you’re a little punk for lying to her like that. You know she’s gonna kick your ass after all of this is over.”

Steve frowned. “I know, I know, but I was worried about her, okay! Then she looked so upset and I knew I went too far, but I couldn’t tell her the truth just yet.” He started to wring his hands together nervously. “Worst comes to worst, I’ll just shift and go into hiding. I’m her favorite, she’ll go easy on me. Eventually.”

The vampire laughed at the thought of a monster being afraid of a human girl, but knew that Steve’s fears were well-founded. He would have to figure out how he could explain everything to you, but he was eager to finally get to you after being apart for far too long. Leaving behind his doomed friend, he thought back to that night on the balcony. Holding you in his arms and your lips on his. The way your heart beat faster with every touch and your blood rushing through your veins. Hopefully you wouldn’t be too angry with him for today, but he knew he would find a way to make it up to you.

He stalked the dark corridors as he made his way towards your bedroom. Your scent marked a trail in the air and he followed with his eyes shut. His mouth watering in anticipation. He reached your door and walked in without making a sound, stopping in his tracks when he saw you laying peacefully in your bed. It may have been a trick of the moonlight, but it looked as though flecks of gold were reflecting off your skin. He stay back a few feet, allowing himself to admire your beauty. Then he noticed the small crease over your brow. You looked upset even as you slept. He cursed himself for avoiding you all day and for the things Steve said, even if he was just trying to protect you.

He was distracted from his thoughts when you shifted positions. The thin strap of your nightgown slid from your shoulder and exposed the curves of your breasts pushing against the silky material. Subconsciously, he ran his tongue over his fangs as he imagined biting into the soft mounds. A wicked thought crossed his mind and his eyes turned to coal as he slowly stepped forward. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through the windows and now the ominous glow emitting from his dark limb as he waved it as his side. He smirked when you started to react. _I’ll start making it up to you, doll. You’re in for a long night._


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is marked nsfw for shexy times

**[ Night of the full moon ]**

It was almost midnight and the last glimmer of hope for seeing Bucky was flickering out. You wanted to scream into your pillow. Hell, you wanted to scream at Bucky for taunting you and leaving you alone all day. He had a taste of you, but just the same, you had had a taste of him. The feeling of having his teeth sunken into the flesh of your neck was intoxicating. He was gentle and feverish at the same time. Slow, but hungry and aching for more yet still maintaining control. You wanted to feel it again. Craving the sensation just as much as he craved the blood.

You didn’t realize you had drifted to sleep, too exhausted from your frustrations and hoping to put this whole mess behind you. You woke when you felt it again; your skin was tingling and warming up until you couldn’t take it anymore and yanked the sheets away. Images started flashing through your mind as you tossed and turned. You could see yourself interacting with Clint, then Sam and Tony and the rest of your friends, but the scenes were different somehow. Soon you realized that you were watching from someone else’s point of view. You could feel their internal struggle, their own frustrations and tensions building every time you came into view. Any doubts were laid to rest when the visions started showing a conversation with Steve. These were Bucky’s memories. You listened as he talked about his sensitivity towards you being somehow amplified all day. You could actually feel it and it was so much more intense than you could ever have imagined. Finally, you listened as Steve explained his foolish ‘plan’.

“I’m gonna kick his ass when I find him,” you muttered through gritted teeth at the thought of your innocent Steve lying to you.

Now you were awake and struggling to find any relief against the heat. Images from that night out on the balcony starting running through your mind, amping up the intensity. Your hands started to roam up and down the length of your body, pawing at the silk material that barely covered your figure. Cupping your breasts, you could feel your nipples hardening beneath your palms. The pleasure kept building as your hands traveled lower, reaching under the lace fabric that was now soaked through. A moan tore through you as your fingers started rubbing the aching bundle of nerves. Your breath was coming out in heavy shallow pants as you were getting closer and closer. Taking your last bit of composure before completely letting go, you called out for him desperately. “Bucky, haven’t you teased me enough! Where are you?”

An eerie glow appeared at the end of your bed, floating closer to you until you shivered with a familiar chill. Bucky was smiling wickedly as he continued to wave his left hand at his side. Your own fingers started rubbing more feverishly, in sync with his. His voice was so low that you almost couldn’t hear it over the sound of your heaving breaths, but you felt it all around you. “I’m right here, doll. Let go.” You looked into his coal-black eyes as you felt your climax finally hit you.

Shaking and steadily floating back down to Earth again, you managed to prop yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at the vampire at the end of edge of your bed. “Oh, you’re a bad man.” You smirked, still trying to catch your breath.

His mouth hung open, fangs exposed as he inhaled the scent of your sweat and arousal. “You could have just talked to me, Bucky. You didn’t have to be all cryptic and dramatic all day.” You lifted yourself off of the mattress and crawled to the foot of the bed, closer to him.

A few seconds passed in silence before Bucky was able to reply, allowing the darkness time to dissipate and his eyes to turn back into that pale shade of blue. “I know. I’m sorry, doll. I’ve never really felt like this so I didn’t know what to do,” he admitted. “I took Steve’s advice and played it safe.” He looked sincere as he sat down in the spot beside you.

You scoffed at his answer, but smiled anyways. “Bucky, when was the last time Steve was in any sort of relationship?”

He thought for a moment. Steve wasn’t exactly a lady’s man despite his charm and good looks. Half the time he was painfully shy, the other half he was awkward and fidgety and would shapeshift midway through the conversation because of his nerves. He would always just claim that he was waiting for the right dance partner.

“Now that you mention it, he probably wasn’t the best person to go to.” You both laughed and Bucky took your hands in his. He placed soft kisses on your knuckles. “Will you let me make it up to you?”

You rose to your knees and slowly started taking his ridiculous suit jacket off, flinging it off to the side. Your fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. “You’re off to a pretty good start, but you’re still a little too dressed so can you do something about that?” You pulled away from him and started moving back up the bed, beckoning him to follow only after he finished what you started.

Before you could lie back against the pillows, Bucky was already crawling up after you; bare chested with only a dark pair of briefs keeping him covered. He intertwined his fingers with yours as his lean body hovered above you and he started pressing faint kisses along your chest and neck. “You stopped calling me James,” he stated in between kisses.

“I like calling you Bucky,” you whispered. You could feel his lips smiling against your skin. He liked it too.

Nimble fingers made quick work of removing the last remaining articles of clothing until you were bare against each other. The difference in temperature between your bodies made shivers crawl up your spine. You twirled your fingers through his short chestnut hair and guided his lips to your neck, silently urging him on since he was taking his time.

Carefully, he dragged the sharp edges of his fangs along your neck and you whimpered in response. When his lips reached your ear, he whispered something familiar. “Do I have your consent?”

Trying to keep your voice even as you answered, “Bite me, Bucky.”

“As you wish,” he replied with a grin.

For the second time, Bucky sank his fangs into your neck, letting out a guttural growl as soon as he tasted your blood on his tongue again. You moaned and gripped onto his shoulders as he drank from you once more, listening to him hum as your blood coated his lips and rushed down his throat. Delirious from the sensation, you hiked your thighs over his hips and pulled him to you, grinding against him until he tore himself away from your neck with a feral look in his eyes. Your lips met in a hungry collision of need and desire, tasting your blood in his kiss. With one precise thrust, your bodies were connected and you screamed as the pleasure began to overwhelm you. You were on fire, but his cold skin licked the flames calm. You were night and day. Silver and gold.

Your heart was racing and his hips matched the rhythm. Pumping into you like the blood pumping through your veins until you couldn’t see straight. Your mouth lay open in a silent scream as Bucky surged into you harder and faster, chasing down your orgasms like a hunter would its prey.

When the whimpers and moans fell silent, Bucky licked the puncture marks away and you laid in each other’s arms, bodies still pulsing from the ecstasy.

“That was incredible.” Bucky shifted beside you, letting his eyes rest as he held you close to him. His cold chest felt incredibly soothing against your flushed cheeks.

“Worth the wait?”

“Definitely.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you traced lazy circles over his pecs.

You smiled and buried your face into the crook of his neck, content and satiated. Only after your heartbeat had calmed did you realize how much time had passed. “I can’t believe the sun’s coming up already,” you mumbled.

“Sunrise is still another hour away, doll. You may be taking that post-sex glow a little too far,” he joked, pinching your side playfully until you giggled.

“Well, what’s that bright light then? I can barely keep my eyes open,” you complained as you sat upright.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky opened his eyes and looked over to the windows across the room, but there was no light coming from them. However, through his peripheral vision, he could see that something really was starting to shine. When he turned to see, his eyes widened in shock. “Y/N…it’s you.”

The look of alarm on Bucky’s face sent a wave of fear through you, but before you could say anything, the entire room started to shake violently. Your skin was glowing, heating up to near-boiling temperatures and you started to scream. A high pitched whistling started echoing throughout not just the bedroom, but the entire grounds of the manor. There was banging at the door followed by Steve’s worried cries as he tried to bust through from outside. Bucky tried to reach out to you as a blinding light engulfed your body and pulled you away. All he could do was cover his eyes and scream your name.

* * * * * * * * * *

****  
__

_And now they’re outside ready to bust_  
It looks like you might be one of us  



	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the finale! Thank you so much to everyone for reading this series. I appreciate each and every one of you for coming by and giving some love to my little Vampire series. It was a blast writing this and it makes it so much more worth it when I see people enjoying it! Y'all are the best. I hope you enjoy the end! <3

**[ Steve’s perspective ]**

He hated full moons, and not just because of the debilitating migraines. Even though they would always be his greatest grief during these times, he had long since accepted his fate. No, he hated full moons because of the fear that something might go wrong. This was the one night of the month that creatures were truly unburdened and set free, allowing their true nature to take over.

Impulse and instinct quickly replaced the well-practiced control that they all fought so hard to maintain throughout every day of their lives. Times had certainly changed but Steve still couldn’t help but feel a little on edge. It was only since coming to live here that more of his fears were alleviated. To live in a place surrounded by other creatures that were supportive and caring was definitely a reassuring and welcome feeling. Even when they would act like annoying pests, he was happy to have them around. The sense of security that came with living under one roof with people he cared about never ceased to make him feel grateful. This was their home and they were safe here.

Sleep typically evaded him on these nights so Steve laid awake basking in the eerie calm that surrounded him. Despite being in the familiarity of his old bedroom, the place felt much colder now that Bucky had taken residence here. He didn’t mind though, as long as his best friend was nearby again, Steve could put up with anything. Hours went by without a hitch and he was actually looking forward to an uneventful night but no sooner had he thought it than everything came crashing down.

He gripped his head and screamed as a strange blinding light completely encompassed everything around him. His body started shaking and soon his screams were joined by an ear-shattering sound. Yet among all the noise and pain, one thing was clear to him; _Y/N was screaming._

Fear and adrenaline pushed his pain aside as he focused on getting to you. Before he knew it, he was running through the halls of the large manor and didn’t stop until he was finally standing outside your door. He could feel heat radiating through the wood as he started banging his fists and calling out to you.

The light was so bright, so unbearable, he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. No longer able to keep the pain at bay, Steve fell to the ground writhing in agony, whimpering and begging for it to stop. He felt like his prayers were finally answered when seconds later, the light and noise disappeared altogether and his world fell calm again. Exhausted but still trying to hold onto consciousness, he listened as the silence was interrupted from beyond the door. The last thing he heard before letting the darkness take him was the crash of furniture and Bucky frantically crying out your name.

* * * * * * * * * *

**[ Bucky’s perspective ]**

You were gone. The room was covered in darkness once again and you were just… _gone_. His ears were ringing with the echoes of your screams and his eyes burned whenever he blinked but all he cared about was finding you. Bucky couldn’t tell how much time had passed since he surged from the bed and raced through the room. He searched every inch of the bedroom, throwing and breaking apart anything in his path but still, you were nowhere to be found. The image of your confused and terrified face haunted him as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Bucky felt like pulling his hair from the roots in frustration as he scanned the ransacked space for what felt like the dozenth time. The chaos offered no clarity but taunted him instead. For the first time in decades, Bucky was terrified. It hadn’t been since his younger days trying to protect Steve and himself that he felt this kind of terror and uncertainty. That’s when he remembered that Steve was outside banging on the door but now he’d fallen silent as well. Out of options and at a loss for what to do, he went out to check on Steve, hoping that he would at least find him to be okay.

His modesty didn’t faze him during his wild search for you but he hurriedly pulled on his briefs before heading for the door. Lying alone in the empty hallway, he found Steve with his head buried in his arms, completely passed out but otherwise fine. Bucky shook his head at his self-sacrificing friend, thinking about the pain he must have endured just to get here. As Bucky went to wake Steve, a flicker of light glowed in the room but faded away just as quickly.

Without a second thought, Bucky raced back inside to find the source but before he saw anything, he heard it. A sound that he had grown infatuated with and could distinguish instantly in a crowd. Your heartbeat.

The rhythm produced by any beating heart was as unique as a person’s fingerprints and Bucky had been tuned into yours since first meeting you. A rush of relief washed over him as he listened to the steady beating, following the sound until he found you in the corner of the room. You were lying motionless on the floor, your body still nude with only a sheen of sweat coating your skin. Your eyes were shut and you looked to be at peace but Bucky knew that you were fully conscious. Afraid to make any sudden movements unless you disappeared again, he cautiously approached and knelt before you. “Y/N?” He spoke softly. “Y/N, can you hear me, doll?”

You shifted and groaned uncomfortably, reaching your hand out to grasp his. The moment your flesh met, steam sizzled from your joined hands. He watched in stunned silence as puffs of smoke dissipated in the cool air. _It couldn’t be…_

“Open your eyes for me, darling.” He swiped his thumb over your cheekbone, noticing that even the lightest contact made your skin react.

“Mmm…don’t wanna,” you whined stubbornly.

When you finally parted your eyelashes, your eyes locked onto his and a spark of realization hit him like a bolt of lightning, instantly confirming his suspicions. You smiled as you stared at him and he did the same.

“Well how about that.”

* * * * * * * * * *

**[ the following day ]**

As the sun started to rise, your friends slowly made their way back home after their night out; their hunger and desires satisfied for another month. Tony and Sam were both full, and very bloated, from their hunts and Vision was still booting up his systems while Natasha swore to Wanda that she was going to stick a flashing beacon around Clint’s neck by next month. But those pleasant moments were fleeting and the closer they got home, the more they could sense that something was off. By the time they passed through the front doors, everyone was on high alert.

They found you, Bucky, and Steve waiting for them in the library where you were trying to figure out how best to explain the situation. You still didn’t fully understand what happened so now that everyone was here giving you their undivided attention, you were a bit on edge. After recounting the events of last night, leaving out some of the more intimate details, everyone was caught up. There was a moment where tensions ran dangerously high when Tony saw the way Bucky held you close and his protectiveness over you kicked in.

Tony lowered his head and rolled back his shoulders threateningly, baring his salivating teeth with a harsh growl. “Barnes, get your hands off her.”

The wolf’s threat instantly triggered Bucky’s own protective nature as he pulled you behind him and exposed his sharp fangs, hissing in retaliation. The others stood back, tense and unsure of how they would be able to stop the pair of them from tearing each other apart. Before the situation could get any worse, you slowly moved in between them and placed a firm but comforting hand on Bucky’s puffed out chest, and then faced Tony with a reassuring smile. You stayed like that until they both visibly relaxed and Tony sat back down in his seat. The threat of bloodshed officially passed and everyone could breathe easier again.

Natasha watched the way you handled two hot-headed creatures that naturally should have killed each other by now. “It’s kind of obvious now that you think about it,” she said.

“I fail to see how it’s obvious.” Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, still a little confused, but he wasn’t the only one.

“How did this happen?” Wanda asked, staring back and forth between you and Bucky suspiciously.

"You really gotta ask?” Sam weighed in. “Besides, something tells me it’s better that we don’t know all the details.”

"Give it a rest, guys.” You rolled your eyes and turned away from them to face the fireplace. This group could talk circles around each other, it was a wonder anything got resolved when you weren’t around to keep them in check. “Nothing’s changed, I’m still the same person. It’s not really that big of a deal, is it?” You didn’t even bother looking, already knowing that behind your back were a few sets of raised eyebrows and skeptical expressions. “Okay fine…so maybe a little bit’s changed.”

Your friends stood back in awe as a pair of pure white feathered wings slowly emerged from your upper back. Pushing through two pockets on either side of your spine, they extended outwards nearly five feet. It was almost strange how completely natural they felt back there, like a part of you was missing your entire life but you never knew it. Now you couldn’t imagine being without them. There was no pain or discomfort, just a massive relief as they fluttered freely behind you, practically weightless. Although you would have to get used to their size and the fact that your wardrobe would definitely be needing some alterations.

It took a moment but Wanda finally tore her gaze away from the spectacle of your wings. There was a part of her that couldn’t help like feel like her powers were slipping if she couldn’t sense this. “How did we not know about this? How did you not know?”

You shrugged, pulling the wings back in so you could turn around without knocking everything over. “I’m an orphan, remember? I never knew my parents or anything about them. I was just a baby left on the steps of a church and raised by nuns.”

Something clicked and everyone shared a collective. “Oh…”

Then there was Clint, perpetually confused as always. “Okay but why now? We’ve known you for years. How do you go from being, ‘Y/N the human’ to being ‘Y/N the human with just a dash of angel’? I don’t get it!”

Though they weren’t nearly as sassy, everyone was nodding and mumbling in agreement until Vision finally stepped forward. “Perhaps it has much to do with Mr. Barnes’ presence,” he said thoughtfully with his hands clasped behind his back. Everyone exchanged confused looks and you had to glare at Tony to keep him from acting out, allowing for the synthetic man to explain his theory.

“Just as Mr. Barnes’ demon half was awakened when he experienced the immense trauma that followed with the loss of his arm, it stands to reason that the exact opposite would trigger the change in Y/N. Angels and demons are creatures on either side of the same coin. While one is dark, the other is light, but they still maintain a balance.” He paused for a moment while he searched through the databanks in his mind. “Unless they are pureborn, which is exceedingly rare, that part of themselves lays dormant until such a time where their true potential can no longer be contained.” He turned now to face you and Bucky, pointing at each of you respectively. “Pain roused the demon while pleasure woke the angel, as it were.”

Silence lingered long after Vision finished his explanation, giving everyone time to come to terms with what it all meant. Unsurprisingly, Sam was the first to break that silence.

“Damn Barnes…that good, huh?” He grinned and shamelessly wiggled his eyebrows towards the pair of you. A second later, Tony’s hand connected with the back of his head. Sam groaned at the man seated beside him but didn’t budge. “You’re lucky I’m too bloated to move right now otherwise I’d beat you with your own spine, Stark.”

Tony ignored him and moved to get up but changed his mind when he felt how full his own belly was. “Right then, all that being said…the minute, the second, this antelope passes through and the bloating goes down, I’m hunting you down and mounting your head over the fireplace, Barnes.” A large belch followed his warning and you rolled your eyes at him. At least your calming influence had kept him from lashing out but evidently it was no match against that attitude of his.

“Tony, no one is hunting anyone down. Don’t be ridiculous,” you scolded, which only made him shake his head in defiance.

“It’s gotta be done, kiddo. I warned him and he didn’t listen. Now I’m gonna take him out. Besides, it’s only natural.” When he saw that you still weren’t having it, he added, “Okay okay, how about I only try to kill him during full moons. If he survives the night, I’ll be civil with him until the next one…until the day I finally catch the meat popsicle and turn the bastard into a smoothie.”

Although he mumbled that last bit under his breath, you could still hear him perfectly clear. That enhanced hearing all creatures possessed had already come into effect and was proving useful. Just as you were about to shut him down again, Bucky spoke first.

“Alright, I’m game.” He smirked at your side. “Let’s see if we can’t teach an old dog some new tricks.”

“Ugh, seriously?!” You threw your hands up in defeat. _“Bunch of heathens…”_

* * * * * * * * * *

**[ months later ]**

This was the longest you stayed in one place at a time but you actually enjoyed the stability and domesticity of home life. Looking back to before you found out who, or rather, what you really were made you wonder that maybe that’s why you kept leaving. As though you were searching for something but never knew what it was until someone else helped you find it. Bucky knew there was something different about you from the moment you met. Maybe it was because he was a demon, maybe it wasn’t, all that mattered was that you were here and you didn’t plan on leaving.

The first month was a huge learning curve but now you were completely adjusted to this new lifestyle. Just as any other creature, you exhibited certain traits and abilities that made you different. The most utilized of which was discovered during that first day; your ability to induce a sense of calm. With just a look or a touch, you were able to ease tension and melt away any and all hostilities, especially within other creatures. That in itself was a miracle considering all the hotheads you lived with. Though the biggest and most obvious change were those things coming out of your back. Luckily, you had a friend who could help you out with that. Sam had taken you under his wing, both figuratively and literally. He taught you how to walk around with your wings extended without causing serious damage to anyone or anything but more importantly, he taught you how to fly. It wasn’t something you indulged in often but when you did, the exhilaration and freedom was like nothing you’d ever felt before.

As another full moon approached, you were fooling around with Bucky in your bedroom, waiting for the sun to set. The pair of you were less reserved about showing your affections so you spent most days in each other’s company. Tony wasn’t too happy about the situation but after all, he did promise to be civil for your sake. That and the fact that he was the one you used your influence on most often definitely kept the stubborn man at bay.

You were laying in Bucky’s arms while he rubbed your back, dragging his fingers along the ridges where your wings were gathered and compact. Angels have a much higher body temperature than other creatures so you were practically scorching in comparison to Bucky. The temperature difference between your bodies was so drastic that at first contact, steam would rise from your skin. Eventually, the reaction would subside but never the invigorating sensation that coursed from your fingertips to your toes. Vision was right when he said you were opposite sides of the same coin but you found that your contradictions complimented each other. When consumed by lust and desire, his pitch black eyes beautifully reflected the gold that sparkled in yours.

Bucky’s chest vibrated against your cheek as he started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Distracted from your thoughts, you propped yourself up on your elbow to look at him.

“I just remembered something I said after the first time I bit you.” He brushed a lock of hair behind your ear and grinned at the still visible bite marks on your neck. He only drank from you during full moons so his lips were stained red as he smiled.

“Refresh my memory. You said a lot of things but I don’t remember you being particularly funny,” you teased, pursing your lips for effect. 

It seemed to work because he playfully spanked your bare upper thigh in retaliation. “I said that you tasted heavenly.”

The memory flashed in your mind and shook your head. “Right on the money, huh James?”

He quirked an eyebrow and moved to hover over you. “Oh it’s James again now is it?”

You smiled and nodded as he caged you in under his arms and started peppering your neck with kisses before focusing in on your lips. You lost track of time when you were together so you didn’t realize that the full moon was shining in through your windows. Not until you heard a wolf’s howl in the distance. There was a knock at the door and Bucky pulled away from you reluctantly, making you whine in protest.

“Hey Nosferatu, hope you’re decent in there cause it’s time to go,” Clint called out, fidgeting with the glowing collar around his neck. It was uncomfortable and he felt ridiculous but it was either this or deal with Nat’s wrath. He liked to think that he chose wisely. “By the way, can you do us all a favor and take your little pissing contest with Stark somewhere away from the house tonight. If he ends up ‘marking his territory’ again, Nat’s gonna end up killing you before either of you gets the chance.”

You rolled your eyes and yelled at the man to go away but the damage was done, Bucky was already up and reaching for his clothes. “Sorry doll, that’s my cue.”

Even after several months had passed, Tony was still adamant on trying to take down Bucky. At this point you figured it was more for them to blow off steam and defend their own honor rather than yours.

“Maybe we should take off for a few months,” you suggested, rolling to your side to watch him get dressed. “Just travel for awhile and take a break from this ridiculous game you and Tony keep playing.” You frowned when his pale muscular torso was no longer exposed.

“Yeah, you know as well as I do that that won’t stop him. Besides, it’s funny watching him try.” He laughed as he adjusted his t-shirt. Suits were not practical on these kinds of nights anymore and that was just another reason you wanted them to get it over with.

Fully dressed and ready to go, he rushed over to the bed to place one more chilled kiss to your lips and a split second later, he was crouched over by your opened window. He moved so fast sometimes you were surprised you didn’t get whiplash.

“See you in the morning, my love.” He winked and jumped down into the night.

As soon as he was out of sight, you got up and dressed just as quickly as he had. When you were ready, you waited by the open window where Bucky stood only moments ago and breathed in deeply. With your mind at ease, you let your wings fall open gracefully behind you. The cool night air flowed through the feathers and you sighed in contentment. One more deep breath and you were off, floating through the moonlit skies to make your rounds just as you always did. To watch over and protect those creatures you knew as your family. Before you were always keeping the peace, nurturing and caring for them but now you were truly the guardian on their shoulders.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@sebseyesandbuckysthighs](https://sebseyesandbuckysthighs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
